1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a percussion instrument consisting of a hollow shell or cylinder with a drumhead in the form of a membrane or web stretched over one or both ends that is beaten with the hands or with an instrument such as a tick or wire brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drums known today have heads formed of stretched raw-hide or other sheet material which is frequently the subject of the absorption of moisture resultant in its looseness vis-a-vis tautness and/or its loss of vibratory resonance.